


Smoked Warmer

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [31]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: (my headcanon that the human scientist smells like it), Black Hat just found this out, Blushing, Cigarettes, Coldness, Demon/Human Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Gay, Getting comfortable, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late at Night, M/M, Relaxing, Relieving stress and nerves, Short & Sweet, Smoker!Flug, Smoking together, Thinking, Warmth and scent of blueberries, [Just like White Hat but reversed so shh xD], closeness, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Dr. Flug is a smoker and his demonic eldritch boss, Black Hat finds out about it.(Black Hat x Dr. Flug) ~ [Paperhat One-shot]





	Smoked Warmer

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a chapter from another Paperhat Fanfiction, I got inspired from someone else's work xD So here's some fluff :) Away from the angstness of my other fanfic xDD 
> 
> Also, I have something to explain/tell you all, if you're a fan of mine and love to read my Villainous Fanfics/One-shots [especially my Paperhat stuff]. I based everything I write of them from the shorts (like Black Hat only acts angry and fully evil on camera, instead of when it's off). I write in a way that he acts different behind the camera and can express emotion, but chooses not to. Also, I write him and Dr. Flug very different from how others write them. Especially in appearance/small details about them (including backstories). I have written my own headcanons for them [Black Hat and Dr. Flug] (as well as for Dementia). So I'm still gonna write each of them, like they acted in the shorts, not in the animated orientation videos and full cartoon (I know that only the pilot is out at the moment, but you get what I mean). Mostly because I have a feeling that they're gonna have a difference to it (that I'm not comfortable to include because it's gonna get dark, which I don't mind. I love it and angst, but I always also add fluff). So I'm sorry if this upsets any of you, that's not my intention, I just wanted to explain myself, so that no one asks why I'm not writing stuff a certain way.
> 
> Anyway, enough of that xD I hope that you all enjoy reading this one-shot (:

It was night again, dark and cold out, as always.

Dr. Flug was in his lab, like usual, spending hours alone as he worked on different devices. Black Hat is in his office. While Dementia and 5.0.5 are sleeping in their beds.

That human scientist usually would be working on another invention, of an idea him or his boss had. But shockingly, he wasn't busy at the moment and the eldritch demon hasn't asked him to get back to work on something.

So he was just enjoying the silence, taking comfort in it.

Flug stared at the ceiling, thinking to himself.

He gets up, out of the chair, after a minute or two. He stretched his aching body and cracked his bones.

Then, he walked into his room and towards the bed. Instead of laying down on it, he reached under the pillow, grabbing what was hiding there.

It was a small, red and white box.

Flug sighed softly, wanting a break from everything, especially that quietness surrounding him.

He walks out of there and down the hallway, quietly.

After that, he was outside.

Flug takes off his paperbag, putting it on the ground, gently and carefully. He took in this icy breeze that was on his bare skin now. He looked around, with his unique shaded eyes, of blue and hazel. He puts some fingers through his dark brown hair, touching these locks with each finger.

He takes out that box and opened it. It was filled with cigarettes. He was taking out a cigarette now, to smoke. He would've smoked the whole pack, like a chain-smoker. Although, he didn't, because he needed to save them for each time. Considering he doesn't get out much, except for every few weeks, getting them when it's his turn for shopping.

Flug snaps out of these thoughts, putting it in between his lips, holding that cigarette there. He took out his lighter, which was blue with an unusual skull pattern on it. He gets on the ground.

He lit his cigarette, watching those flames of this small fire. These embers which were of a red and orange tint. He could already see the end of it turning black and darkened.

Flug put that lighter away and held the cigarette between his two fingers. He inhaled, taking the toxic feeling into his lungs, then exhaled that smoke. It relieved his nerves, taking away how stressed he was.

He knew it was bad, but he needs his habit. It's basically 'death on a stick’ to most others. Although, he didn't care. Smoking helped with his stress. Besides, his life was dangerous anyway, cigarettes were hardly more deadly than anything else that he did. Being a doctor, scientist, and inventor. To a boss that was an immortal, demonic being.

Flug got deep in his thoughts again, slowly. He loved to think, about everything.

He heard and noticed someone behind him. He knew who it was. He snapped out of it.

“Hello, Black Hat.”

“Flug, you should be sleeping.”

“I know, but I wanted to come out here for a bit. It's nice out tonight.” Flug told him.

“It is.” Black Hat agreed with him. He loved it. He enjoyed each night, more than day. It was better. It's not like he was afraid of the dark, being an eldritch demon and a villain. He isn't sure that he's fearful of anything, as he is a scary creature himself. After that thought, he sat down, next to the other male. He would be a liar, if he denied that he liked being around his scientist, that human he had met years before.

Flug still smokes, noticing that Black Hat was thinking. He flicked some of this gray ash off his cigarette.

Black Hat hummed silently, as he realized that he was being watched. He looked at him. “I didn't know that you were a smoker, Slys.”

“Well, there's a lot of stuff that you don't know about me, sir.” Flug said

Black Hat laughed softly. “True.” It was quiet for a second, until he talked again. “You're an interesting man.”

Flug let a slight smile fall onto his lips. In happiness, hoping that was a compliment.

Black Hat smiled at that.

There was silence between them for awhile.

Flug was staring at him. He saw how dark this eldritch demon's skin was compared to that crimson red shade of his eyes (with one being covered by a monocle).

Black Hat blushed slightly, a dark blue tinted shading, almost heated up against his coldness. At just Flug's stare on him. 'What in the bloody hell..?’ he thinks to himself.

Flug notices, smiling again.

Black Hat tried to forget about it. He reached over, towards this small box, near Flug's hand. “May I?” he asked

Flug nodded, as he grabbed it instead. He pulled out a cigarette and gave it to him. His face gets reddish, at Black Hat looking at him again, although he didn't mind. He was reaching into his pocket. He grabs his lighter.

He leaned over to him and lit that cigarette for his boss.

They are very close now. Both guys were blushing at this closeness between them.

Even after Flug puts the lighter away and they both lay down on the ground with their backs against it, they stayed there. So close with each other.

Both of them felt very comfortable around each other, strangely enough.

Black Hat could almost feel this other male's warmth and can smell that scent from Flug. It smelled of scented blueberries. Which was a scent that he could get use to, loving it already. He had a blush, at this thought. He closed his eyes, after awhile. Eventually, he has another smile as well, filled with a genuineness to it. That he wouldn't admit that he had, not to just anyone. With each passing moment spent with his scientist, he nearly felt his cold and dead heart beating again.

They were enjoying the rest of that night, smoking together. It was truly nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it wasn't long xDD Although, I hope that it was detailed :) That's what I've been working on in my writing, putting even more details. Thanks for reading 💜🎩


End file.
